


Running through my mind

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Alternative Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Dean Has a Crush, Football Player Dean, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean, Jock Castiel, Jock Dean, Locker Room, M/M, Runner Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a crush on Castiel Novak since Freshman but can't tell him for fear of rejection, both from Cas and the team. </p><p>What happens when they are left alone in the locker room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running through my mind

Dean has had a crush on the blue-eyed sex God for 4 years now. It was his senior year at Lawrence high school and he still hasn't had a chance to tell Cas about his feelings. Mainly because he wasn't out to anybody else other than his family yet.

First of all, Dean Winchester was a football player, an all-around jock. Everybody expected him to be a Ladies' man. If they knew he preferred men then that would be it for Dean, and Dean desperately needed the scholarship. 

Secondly, Cas could be straight. In all the years Dean has known him(he refused to call it stalking) Cas has never dated anyone. Girls or guys. So Dean wasn't sure about his sexuality. And even if Cas did like guys there was no way he'd go for someone like Dean. 

Cas was a runner, a very good one too. He has won every single award for track and did many marathons. He was smart too, on top in all of his classes. He also came from a big rich family.

So, yeah, no way Cas would even consider Dean as an option.

Dean sighed.

At least he could appreciate him from afar. Like he was doing right now. 

Dean was doing drills and workouts out on the field while Cas was running track and stretching. 

Man, he looked great in his shorts and running T-shirt. All sweaty and muscular. Fuck!

Dean lost his balance and fell right on his ass in the middle of the field. His teammates laughed. When he looked up Cas was staring right at him. 

Great. Now he made a fool of himself in front of his crush. Just his luck.

The rest of practice he managed to avoid looking at Cas as much as possible, which he failed at since he kept glancing at him every 10 minutes. At least Cas didn't notice him staring. That would be hard to explain.

After practice they all went to the locker room to change. Since Dean was helping with cleaning today, he was the last one to go to the locker room. Or, so he thought.

When he went there he could hear the shower running. Thinking it was probabaly one of the guys he just went in.. And stopped right on his tracks (A/N: Sorry for all the running puns. Hehe) 

It was Cas.

Cas in all his naked glory. His back was turned towards Dean so he had a clear view of Cas' amazing, muscular, thick thighs, his strong shoulders, and his beautiful, pert ass. 

Holy shit. Dean was pretty sure this is what a heart attack felt like. What a way to go. Damn.

But before Dean could turn around or look away, Cas was turning towards him, and stopped. Shit. Fuck. Hell.

"I-I wasn't- it-I-sorry." Oh God, why couldn't the Earth just open up and swallow him down? He was pretty sure his face represented a fire truck.

Cas slowly looked him up and down, smirking when he saw the obvious tent in Dean's shorts. 

"Enjoying the view?" 

Dean accidentally checked him out at the comment. Blushing harder when he realized what he was doing, he looked away. Fuck, Cas had beautiful body and an even gorgeous cock. 

Shit. This was not helping with Dean's case.

"I'm sorry. Please, please don't tell anyone. I- they'd kick me out of the team if they know. Please. It won't happen again. I swear." Dean was pretty sure those were tears in his eyes. 

Cas was gonna be disgusted by him. He's gonna think Dean is a pervert, and he's gonna tell everyone how much of a fag he is. 

But when he looked up all he saw was confusion and concern in those pretty blue eyes. Why wasn't Cas yelling at him? What wasn't he trying to beat him up?

"Why would I tell them, Dean? Don't be scared." Cas talked to him as if we a spooked animal. He probabaly looked like one.

"Y-you're not gonna tell them? Aren't you disgusted?" At this Cas gave Dean a small sad smile. 

"Dean, I'm gay too, and I've liked you for years."

What.

"What?" This was not happening. Cas was probabaly lieing so he could laugh at Dean later.

"I've noticed you all the times you were out on the field and I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen. All the times you helped someone or were laughing along with your friends, I started to like you more." 

Dean searched his face for any signs of lies.. And found none. 

Cas was telling the truth. Cas liked him just like Dean liked Cas. He could've kisses him rifht then and there...Cas was still naked and wet. Damnit.

"I-I like you too." Dean was pretty he was gonna die with all the blood rushing back and forth from North to South. 

Cas smirked. 

"I can tell." With that he started walking towards Dean. "I saw you all those times you were staring at me but I wasn't sure if it was because you liked me, so I never said anything, but now, now I can finally do what I wanted to do all those years." And with that he kissed Dean. 

For a couple of seconds he just stood there shocked. Cas was kissing him.CAS was kissing HIM. Dean quickly started to kiss him back. 

He moaned when Cas bit down on his lower lip and started to suck on it. Dean's hand automatically went for Cas' very naked torso. 

Fuck. Cas felt muscular. All those years of running wasn't for nothing. 

"Cas. Cas. Cas." 

"What do you want Dean?" What did Dean want? He wanted to kiss Cas forever. He wanted Cas suck bruises all over Dean. He wanted Cas to take him home and fuck him senseless into his mattress.

But for now he settled for one of his favorite fantasy items.

"Wanna taste you Cas. Want your gorgeous cock in my mouth." 

Cas took a sharp intake of air.

"Fuck yes. On your knees baby." Dean quickly dropped into his knees. If it was from the excitement or the endearment, he didn't know. 

As soon as he hit the ground, he didn't waste any time. He has been waiting years for this and he couldn't wait any longer.

He sucked and licked the cock like his life depended on it. Fuck. Cas tasted good and all those noises he was making just made Dean harder.

He slowly took his hard cock out of his shorts and started stroking it.

When Cas saw what he was doing he started to thrust into Dean's mouth. Not that he minded. He just relaxed his throat and concentrated on breathing threw his nose.

"Dean you're so-fuck-good. So beautiful. Oh God!" With a final thrust he spilled into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed as much as he could before he too came with a groan. 

"Fuck, that was good." Cas said with a happy smile on his face. "How about you let me take you out on a date for that?" 

And really, how could Dean say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? I hope so. Sent me au prompts please :D


End file.
